


Family (and then some) Bonding Time

by Prism_Streak



Series: Among... [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (as he should be lets be honest), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they all have fun, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), I'm not sure if this counts as crack but it is incredibly lighthearted and silly, Multi, Poor Marius is scared of his gfs parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: In the digital age, in the midst of the waking nightmare that is 2020, time must still be made for family. Thankfully there are plenty of ways to stay in touch- weekly Zoom calls, sharing screens for a movie night, regular texting, good old phone calls. There are so many wonderfully efficient and advanced methods of communication today.Or you could run around killing your friends and family via colorful cartoon astronaut. That works too.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: Among... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Family (and then some) Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> A list of colors, to clear up confusion: 
> 
> Marius: yellow  
> Cosette: black  
> Eponine: brown  
> Valjean: orange  
> Javert: dark blue  
> Enjolras: red  
> Grantaire: dark green  
> Gavroche: cyan

**DISCORD GROUP DM: Marius, Corset, Epipen**

**Marius** : No luck, they're in a meeting

**Epipen** : all of them?

**Marius** : It's an Amis meeting, none of them want to leave.

**Epipen** : even grantaire?

**Marius** : He was the only one who answered me. He wants to stay to stare at Enjolras.

**Epipen** : valid 

**Epipen** : but we still need at least one more person to play 

**Corset** : What abt your siblings? Just invite them

**Epipen** : azelmas a terrible liar shed either give everything away or try and trust everyone 

**Corset** : What about Gavroche 

**Epipen** : do you really want to play a game based on sneaking and lying against gavroche 

**Marius** : Well when you put it like that….

**Corset** : Ok no

**Marius** : But we still need one more person to play

**Epipen** : shame we dont have any other friends isnt it

**Marius** : Wait, what about Cosette? Do you know anyone who might play with us?

**Corset** : Well…. I guess I could get a couple of people to play

**Marius** : Yay!!!

**Epipen** : fuck yeah

**Marius** : Wait 

**Marius** : Are those couple of people your dad and his weird cop

**Corset** : ……………………maybe

**Marius** : Don't you know anyone else?

**Epipen** : anyone at all??

**Corset** : Literally no 

**Marius** : Well…

**Marius** : How badly do you guys want to play?

**Epipen** : badly enough 

**Epipen** : ill host cosette you send your dad the code 

**Corset** : Ok!!!!

**Marius** : I feel like I'm about to enter a special kind of hell but ok

* * *

**Dad** : Hello!

**Panini** : oh **** whats up cosettes dad

**Dad** : You may call me Jean if you like

**Panini** : can i call you dad 

**Dad** : Sure

**Baguette** : Hi papa!!

**Dad** : Hi sweetie! 

**Panini** : wheres marius and javert 

**Dad** : Javert lost his glasses he'll be along soon

**Panini** : cool wheres marius 

**Panini** : oh hi marius

**Marius** : Hello!

**Dad** : Hello!

**Baguette** : Hiiii

**Javert** : Cosette said this was like Mafia, are the rules the same?

**Panini** : its mafia but you have to do chores

**Panini** : or murder depending 

**Javert** : That seems fairly straightforward.

**Baguette** : It is

  
  
  


**_SHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

**_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTER AMONG US_ **

  
  
  


DEAD BODY REPORTED 

**Panini** : noooooooo cosette

**Marius** : Where did you find her? 

**Panini** : electrical 

**Dad** : Oh no! How did she die?

**Panini** : idk but who did it tho

**Dad** : It wasn't me, I was up shooting asteroids.

**Marius** : I was in med bay

**Javert** : I was in the room with the reactor.

**Panini** : skip?

**Marius** : Yeah

**Dad** : Alright 

_No one was ejected (vote skipped)_

  
  


DEAD BODY REPORTED 

**Marius** : Where? 

**Panini** : where

**Javert** : In the cafeteria.

**Panini** : o ****

**Panini** : thats bold 

**Marius** : Why were you in the cafeteria though, Javert?

**Javert** : To fix the wiring.

**Javert** : I had just come from doing the same by the navigation room.

**Panini** : well i was in electrical 

**Marius** : I was by the lower engine 

**Panini** : hmmmmmmmmmmm

**Panini** : skip?

**Marius** : Ok

**Javert** : Alright.

_No one was ejected (vote skipped)_

  
  


EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED 

**Marius** : What happened? 

**Javert** : What happened?

**Panini** : yellow acting kinda sus

**Marius** : What???

**Javert** : I did see him go through a vent earlier...

**Panini** : u didn't say anything???

**Javert** : It was before Cosette died, I didn't know that was incriminating yet.

**Panini** : how do u know now

**Javert** : Cosette told me.

**Panini** : oh 

**Marius** : It's not me guys, I haven't been anywhere near any of the bodies!

**Panini** : bc you been venting 

**Javert** : You have been. 

**Marius** : No I swear it's not me!!! 

_Marius was ejected._

_Marius was not the imposter._

  
  


**Panini** : well played javert 

**Panini** : well played

**Javert** : Thank you. 

**Baguette** : That was impressive! Especially for your first game!!

**Dad** : You were incredibly sneaky. 

**Marius** : And you accused me of venting! 

**Javert** : Eponine brought it up, I didn't want to be ejected. 

**Baguette** : He has an unfair advantage, he convinces people of things for a living. We should have known better than to let a lawyer play this game. 

**Dad** : Well, should we invite Gavroche to join, to even the odds? 

**Marius** : No

**Panini** : no 

**Baguette** : No 

**Javert** : No. 

  
  
  


**_SHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

**_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTER AMONG US_ **

  
  
  


DEAD BODY REPORTED 

**Panini** : well i guess its not javert again 

**Panini** : f in the chat

**Panini** : f

**Baguette** : F

**Marius** : F

**Dad** : F

**Dad** : …I'm not sure what that means.

**Marius** : It's what you say when someone messes up badly, or dies.

**Panini** : press f to pay respects 

**Dad** : Oh ok I think I get it 

**Panini** : where was it

**Dad** : In the administrative room

**Baguette** : And what were you doing alone in admin with Javert, Papa?

**Baguette** : Wait don't answer that 

**Dad** : I was trying to swipe my card! 

**Dad** : Or I was going to, before I found Javert's corpse.

**Marius** : He's not lying, I saw him go in

**Panini** : hmmmmm not lookin good black 

**Baguette** : Well where were you? 

**Panini** : i was in storage 

**Baguette** : Proof

**Panini** : well where were you

**Baguette** : med bay doing the scan 

**Panini** : ****

**Dad** : You have to admit, Eponine, you don't really have an alibi.

**Panini** : but how would i get all the way to storage 

**Marius** : The vents 

**Panini** : ****

_Panini was ejected._

_Panini was not the imposter._

  
  


EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED

**Baguette** : I saw Dad vent 

**Marius** : Where? 

**Baguette** : Hallway by electrical 

**Dad** : I did no such thing! 

**Dad** : I was there to turn the lights back on

**Baguette** : After shutting them off yourself? 

**Dad** : If I could have seen in the dark, would I have gone through a vent in front of you? 

**Baguette** : Maybe, esp if you were planning to kill me soon 

**Marius** : Then wouldn't he have killed you then and there, rather than turning the power back on? 

**Baguette** : Maybe

**Baguette** : Still kinda sus 

_No one was ejected (tie)_

  
  


EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED 

**Dad** : COSETTE TRIED TO KILL ME! 

**Marius** : But you're not dead?

**Baguette** : Yeah Papa there's no attempted murder in this game

**Dad** : YOU CAME OUT OF THE CAFETERIA VENT AND CHASED ME

**Dad** : I BARELY GOT TO THE BUTTON! 

**Baguette** : Proof

**Dad** : The hospital bill from the heart attack you'll give me if you do that again.

**Baguette** : Oh **** ok. Nvm about the proof I guess. 

**Marius** : Cosette, did you try to kill M. Fauchelevent? 

**Baguette** : Idk did I

**Dad** : Patricide, I tell you 

**Marius** : Uhhhhhhh oh no

_Baguette was ejected._

_Baguette was the imposter._

  
  


**Javert** : It was a lot easier to kill everyone than to not die. 

**Baguette** : It do be like that 

**Marius** : That was pretty good!

**Marius** : You almost won

**Panini** : how do you keep living so long

**Marius** : I do my tasks and avoid everyone 

**Dad** : I try to do that too! It hasn't worked yet though 

**Panini** : you keep living too

**Panini** : when im imposter yall will be the first to go 

**Panini** : OH **** WHATS UP ENJ

**Comred** : the meeting is over 

**Drunk** : ponine sent me the code and it still works 

**Baguette** : Hi!

**Drunk** : hi 

**Comred** : wait Cosette is your dad playing?

**Dad** : Yes

**Baguette** : Yes

**Javert** : Yes 

**Drunk** : oh ****

**Drunk** : ****

**Dad** : You won't get in trouble for cursing around us 

**Drunk** : oh ok good 

**Baguette** : Now that there's so many of us, should we play with two imposters? 

**Marius** : Sure

**Javert** : I don't see why not

**Comred** : sure 

**Panini** : lemme see if i can change it

**Panini** : **** i cant 

**Panini** : im gonna kick yall out and make a new game ill send the code in a minute 

**Dad** : Wait that sounds harder 

**Baguette** : Yes

**Dad** : If there are going to be more imposters, can we at least invite Gavroche?

**Javert** : Must we? 

**Dad** : He's a sweet kid, and the odds of him being the imposter are low.

**Panini** : **** fine

* * *

**Chou Chou Train** : hey guys!!! 

**Drunk** : hi gav!!!!

**Dad** : Hello! 

**Chou Chou Train** : oh hi M. Jean! 

**Chou Chou Train** : man there's a lot of people here actually 

**Panini** : theres two imposters tho 

**Panini** : and i hope to god one of them isn't you 

**Chou Chou Train** : me too

**Chou Chou Train** : being imposter is boring I like tasks 

**Panini** : oh.

**Panini** : well in that case good luck

**Javert** : Will anyone else be joining?

**Marius** : I don't think so 

**Panini** : idk

**Drunk** : nah

**Panini** : cool lets get this show on the road 

**_SHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

**_THERE ARE TWO IMPOSTERS AMONG US_ **

DEAD BODY REPORTED 

**Baguette** : Its brown 

**Drunk:** it's definitely brown 

**Dad** : That makes sense.

**Panini** : what the **** guys?? 

**Baguette** : You said when you were imposter Marius would be first to go 

**Baguette** : And lo 

**Panini** : ok but r what the ****

**Drunk** : I backread 

**Panini** : this is slander 

**Javert** : I was with Eponine in the medical bay, she couldn't have. 

**Panini** : yeah we were taking turns doing scans 

**Baguette** : **** square one

**Comred** : well where were you, black? 

**Baguette** : Electrical 

**Comred** : and where did you find the body? 

**Baguette** : Admin

**Comred** : oh

**Comred** : wait that doesn't line up 

**Baguette** : I did the wires in electrical and then went to do them in admin 

**Drunk** : gav is awfully quiet…

**Chou Chou Train** : I don't have anything to say! I was in reactor 

**Javert** : He was. 

**Panini** : yup 

**Dad** : What about Grantaire? 

**Drunk** : I was in the cafeteria I didn't see ****

**Panini** : since its not me can we skip

**Baguette** : Fine

**Dad** : Yes

**Javert** : Ok.

**Chou Chou Train** : will do

_No one was ejected (voting skipped)_

  
  


EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED

**Comred** : I SAW BROWN VENT

**Panini** : u literally killed green in front of my eyes 

**Chou Chou Train** : rip 

**Javert** : You sure are quick to throw each other under the bus. Aren't you supposed to be a team? 

**Panini** : WERE NOT A TEAM

**Comred** : NO BC I'M NOT AN IMPOSTER 

**Panini** : YOU LITERALLY ARE I WATCHED YOU KILL R 

**Dad** : Where did all this happen? 

**Panini** : electrical 

**Comred** : electrical 

**Baguette** : I saw red near electrical but not brown 

**Panini** : how???? i was right there

**Baguette** : I was in lower engine 

**Baguette** : Kinda sus on brown's part 

**Javert** : I was with Eponine moments before she headed off to electrical, she definitely did not vent in. Or out.

**Baguette** : Neither did red 

**Baguette** : You're very quick to vouch for brown, Dad 

**Javert** : Yes, because I've been with her the whole time, making sure she doesn't kill Jean and Marius.

**Javert** : And she hasn't. 

**Panini** : ouch 

**Javert** : You're only sticking with me to give yourself an alibi 

**Panini** : ok yea

**Panini** : and it's working 

**Baguette** : You can't have both killed green or you wouldn't be trying to pin it on each other and we can't eject both of you. 

**Chou Chou Train** : I saw red vent earlier 

**Comred** : you can't have 

**Chou Chou Train** : you did you went from the cafeteria to admin then when you didn't find anything in admin you went to the hallway corner and hopped out and went on up to nav to fake doing a task and then you didn't kill me because blue was in the hallway 

**Comred** : what the ****

**Javert** : I did indeed see the two of you in navigation 

**Comred** : aha then where was brown 

**Javert** : Up in weapons 

**Panini** : can confirm 

**Chou Chou Train** : the only reason me and blue are alive right now is the cooldown is longer than it would have taken him to run over from o2 and report my body 

**Comred** : what the absolute ****

**Comred** : would it be worth it to say that he's lying 

**Baguette** : No

_Comred was ejected._

_Comred was an imposter._

_1 imposter remains._

  
  


DEAD BODY REPORTED 

**Panini** : in the aaaaaaarms of the angel

**Chou Chou Train** : fly awaaaaaaaaayyyyy

**Panini** : poor, sweet cosette

**Chou Chou Train** : taken from us so young 

**Panini** : she contributed much. she repaired many wires and turned the o2 back on

**Chou Chou Train** : she now lies resting, her body cleft in twain, on the floor of the communications room

**Panini** : may her soul rest forever in peace. 

**Dad** : Amen. 

**Javert** : Gavroche is seeming very knowledgeable about the imposter's movements, and now he reports Cosette's body.

**Javert** : It's quite possible he's reporting himself. 

**Chou Chou Train** : I wasn't even going to go into communications until I saw blacks body

**Chou Chou Train** : and I ran into brown on the way but she was going in my direction 

**Chou Chou Train** : you're quick to cast blame though 

**Chou Chou Train** : kinda sus 

**Javert** : If I were an imposter I would have killed Eponine by now, no? 

**Chou Chou Train** : idk maybe it's your strategy 

**Panini** : weve been together the whole time

**Chou Chou Train** : you've split up to do tasks 

**Panini** : barely 

**Chou Chou Train** : kinda sus

_No one was ejected (tie)_

  
  


DEAD BODY REPORTED

**Panini** : ok now we KNOW its gav 

**Chou Chou Train** : Where was it

**Panini** : nav

**Panini** : which you know **** well 

**Chou Chou Train** : I was nowhere near nav 

**Chou Chou Train** : I was doing fuel 

**Chou Chou Train** : where was M. Jean? 

**Dad** : I was doing the cafeteria wires. 

**Chou Chou Train** : so it must have been a self report 

**Chou Chou train** : now that everyone else is gone and you don't need that alibi anymore

**Chou Chou Train** : he was an easy target 

**Panini** : you sure know a lot about it. 

**Chou Chou Train** : Well I wasn't the one near it was I 

_Chou Chou Train was ejected._

_Chou Chou Train was not the imposter._

  
  


* * *

**DISCORD GROUP DM: Marius, Corset, Epipen**

**Epipen** : i wouldn't have expected it but wow 

**Epipen** : **@Corset** your dads are really good at video games 

**Epipen** : I can't believe m. jean had gav and i at each others throats like that without getting himself suspected 

**Epipen** : thats talent 

**Corset** : Honestly it's probably only this game, it plays to their skill sets. 

**Corset** : For Dad, catching people in lies, for Papa not getting caught lying 

**Marius** : Family reunions must be fun

**Corset** : My whole family is dead 

**Marius** : Oh yeah 

**Marius** : Same hat 

**Epipen** : god i wish that was me 

**Corset** : With enough time and dedication you can make it so your whole family is effectively dead to you 

**Corset** : But keep Gav. We love Gav. 

**Epipen** : they're already dead to him that won't be too hard 

**Marius** : I cannot believe I'm gonna say this but 

**Marius** : Cosette, do you think your dads would want to play Among Us again?

**Marius** : That was fun.

**Marius** : More fun than the Amis's games

**Epipen** : hell yeah ask them

**Epipen** : i love your dads 

**Corset** : I absolutely will ask them

**Corset** : but they're gonna want to. I could tell they had fun. 

**Epipen** : we love video games that allow you to kill and incriminate your friends and family in a safe and constructive way 

**Corset** : Not sure I'd call it constructive 

**Epipen** : if among us doesnt bring you closer together your relationship is a lost cause 

**Corset** : Forget Uno this is the ultimate game of betrayal 

**Marius** : Should we plan to play again tomorrow?

**Corset** : Yeah I think that would be good. 

**Corset** : But I have a ton of studying to do before then so I gotta go to sleep

**Epipen** : fuck me too and i have work in the morning 

**Marius** : I'm just tired 

**Epipen** : love you both

**Marius** : love you too

**Corset** : love you too 

**Corset** : goodnight <3

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: No it's not a mistake that Javert goes from being a cop to being a lawyer. He was in fact a cop for years (and was when Marius and Eponine met him). Although he'd gotten a law degree and passed the bar exam, by that point he had a steady job with the police and he used his knowledge to make sure he was carrying out the law to the letter- nothing more, nothing less. 
> 
> Of course, most cops aren't like that, and when his department as a whole started sliding towards the more legally and morally dubious end of things, he left to practice law full time. 
> 
> Cosette, Marius, and Eponine are all in university, they were studying abroad in America when COVID hit and for obvious reasons are still stuck there. Don't worry they're all fine.
> 
> In case you haven't seen it, there's a wonderful anime adaptation of Les Mis called Shojo Cosette! In it Gavroche has a dog, whose name is Chou Chou. Chou Chou is a good boy and deserves acknowledgment, hence Gav's name in Among Us. 
> 
> Please comment with your thoughts and observations!! I might develop this au and I could use ideas and suggestions, so if you're interested feel free to just start recommending things!


End file.
